Finding each other
by DeMentaHaHa
Summary: Maddy and Rhydian have been separated for too long. Now, is time for them to find each other. Drable chapters. Really short.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is the first story in english I ever wrote. It's short, with drable like chapters. I am really sorry for any grammar mistakes I may have made. English is not my mother language... but I'm learning! **

**Hope you like it! **

Maddy looked up, to the moon. Even though she could see only half of it , the moon still had that special appeal. But that wasn't the reason why Maddy looked up. She knew that there, somewhere, Rhydian was looking at it too. She could feel it.

It was the same for three years. She could feel the connection with Rhydian, though they had only seen each other once (and then was a Full Moon and they had other things to do – well, at least Maddy did, being put patrolling and everything).

For three years they missed each other and did everything they could to meet, but it wasn't enough.

Maddy was hold back by the dangerous situation her family was in and couldn't get away from the wild pack, Jana's pack. Rhydian knew that, if he tried to find the Smiths, he would have brought the Crazy Scientists exactly to the pack of Wolf Bloods. That, and he had school. He just couldn't leave school, now could he?

But now?

Now, school was over. Rhydian absolved. His foster parents didn't have a say in what he was doing anymore. The Crazy Scientists didn't have any reason to actually follow him anywhere, anymore. He would have been just the guy that leaves the small town for College. Why would they follow him?!

Or so Maddy was thinking, frustrated. He still didn't come to her. Rhydian still hadn't found her, like he promised.

"God damn it!"

With this, Maddy gave in and become the beautiful wolf she was, and started running towards nowhere. Just running.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhydian didn't know what to do. School was over. Nobody asked about Maddy anymore. The Scientists were long gone – that was the end. He could go and see the love of his life. He was free and no one cared about what he was doing no longer.

So why was he outside, with Shannon and Tom in the woods, camping?

Oh, right, because it was their last night together. Tomorrow he would go to the pack. He would go look for the wild pack to find the tame one.

He was nervous about seeing Maddy again. What if her feelings changed? What if the wild changed her? What if she found someone else there? What if…?

"What are you so worried about?!" snapped Shannon, while handing him a Hamburger.

"Shan, leave him alone. His going for the wild tomorrow, of course he's nervous!" said Tom, eating his food. He choked and Rhydian started laughing, hitting him on the back.

"It's fine. I'm just worried that this is the last time we'll see each other." He admitted, slowly rubbing Tom's back.

"Yeah, sure. As if I could live without seeing Maddy again!" said Tom, with his mouth still full.

Shannon sighed but then changed the subject, talking about how awesome the college life will be. Rhydian looked up to the moon, knowing that Maddy was looking at it too. He would finally go after her. They would find each other again.


	3. Chapter 3

Maddy sighed, turning the book's page. She read it at least five times, but it was better than joining the fights outside. Being in the wild pack meant that she had to learn how to protect herself in a more _natural _way. Now, she was an expert. She had been motivated to learn all there was to learn in a short time.

Her parents hadn't been as excited about training with Wild Ceri like Maddy was, but it all worked out. They were convinced that Maddy, as an Alpha, needed to know how to protect herself _and_ the pack.

After that, her relationship with Ceri changed a lot. It seems like the woman accepted the girl that stole her son's heart. The fact that she knew a wolf blood love was forever helped too.

Maddy closed the book with a 'thud' then rouse to her feet and started pacing the cave her family was sharing.

She couldn't get Rhydian out of her mind. It's been so long! It was crazy, actually. With time, her troughs about Rhydian became something she couldn't ignore. She found herself all day thinking about him. Her Mum said it was a normal reaction to the distance between them. The wolf in her needed Rhydian, therefore was asking for him. Along with age, hormones were getting stronger too.

Now, they needed each other.

She paced a bit more around the cave, but got outside the moment she heard the noise.

Jana was already there, trying to calm the spirits down.

"What's going on?"

Jana looked at her, biting her lips. No one said anything, but there was no need to. She could smell him. He was somewhere, on his way there.

Maddy and Jana crossed eyes and one second later they were both on their knees, searching for him with Eolas. When they found him, Maddy broke in a run, but Jana stayed behind.

This was their meeting. No one else should be there. And she will make sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Rhydian stopped for a moment, to catch his breath. All he could see around was the forest, with its threes. The light was still strong, but shadows were falling everywhere. He could hear all the sounds that should be there. The wind in the leafs, the birds that were singing happily, the animals, everything. He could smell everything.

But everything wasn't enough.

So he fell on his knees, touching the ground with his hand. He started to _feel_ everything and _see_ so much more.

Eolas was something he didn't understand completely, a power he didn't use in _so_ long, knowing he would try to look for her. But now, he needed it. And the knowledge it gave made him feel powerful.

He looked around, watching everything he missed without Eolas.

Far away, he could see a cave. A few moments later he rouse to his feet and ran. It won't be long until they would meet again.

Two hours later, he stopped again. Looking around, he didn't need to use Eolas anymore. He could smell the pack. He was that close. So he broke in a run, faster than ever.

Rhydian was just that excited. He and Maddy would finally be together. Or so he hoped. He missed her to much for this not to work out. They needed to be together. It was meant to happen. He didn't know why he still loved her – the last time they had seen each other she didn't stop to at least say 'hi'. But he did know that he loved her. And there was no reason to question it. Rhydian was the kind of guy that would do what he thought was right.

And now, it is right to look for her, to find her, and to love her.


	5. Chapter 5

His smell was getting stronger and stronger, with every step she was taking. Being so close to him made her heart beat faster. She could hardly believe it. She is going to see him after so much time. God only knows how much she wished it.

Looking for him right now made her think of the time they were together, chasing each other in the forest and skipping classes. They had so much fun back then. It was a pity it didn't last.

By now she could hear him. His fast steps on the ground. By his breathing, she guessed Rhydian was tired. He probably ran for a long time...

She stopped for a moment, trying to calm her heartbeat down. But she couldn't. His steps were so much closer. She broke in a run, and five seconds later they were on the ground, breathing hard and looking in each other's eyes. She was on top of him, but right now it didn't matter.

"Maddy" he breathed, his eyes big and surprised. She smiled, even though she felt like crying.

"Rhydian."

Rhydian hugged her tight, keeping her stuck on his chest and rubbing her back. His nose was in her hair, smelling her, because _God, he missed her smell_. And she fitted so good in his arms.

The moment she felt Rhydian's lips on her head, she knew that they will never be separated again. Because they finally found each other. They are together and no one will be able to keep them apart anymore.


End file.
